


Isolation

by Kam_Danvers



Series: The Supernatural Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Killer Werewolves, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam_Danvers/pseuds/Kam_Danvers
Summary: Asher's life was what most defined as perfect, caring parents, loving siblings, and a good relationship with his boyfriend. Until the day a argument with Javan, his boyfriend, got extremely heated and in a fit of alpha rage kills them, with being the only member of his family alive how will Asher go on, how will he deal with his guilt, and will he ever learn to love and trust again?
Relationships: Asher&Ethan, Asher&Javan, Asher/Ethan, Asher/Javan, Sandra&Harry, Sandra/Harry
Series: The Supernatural Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894393
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

This...... this is all my fault. If I just did what he wanted they would still be here. I wouldn't be all alone in the world.

And I wouldn't be here crying over their bloodied, lifeless, cold bodies. And HE wouldn't be here mocking my pain. I just want them back. Moon goddess please, even if you have to take me, just bring them back.

Please just let me hear one more joke or laugh or see one more smile. I don't like the screams and cry that haunt my mind and nightmares. Please make all the pain stop. Please let me forget that day and go back to how things used to be.

I JUST WANT THEM BACK, TAKE AWAY THE PAIN AND TEARS AND JUST GIVE THEM BACK TO ME PLEASE 

_please._


	2. The Beginning

_The beginning of your journey does not determine the end of it-_ **_K._ ** **_É_ ** **_.Marcius_ **

So I'm sure you're used to the stories where the good guy defeats the villain or the one about how love can concur all. Am I right? Well sorry this isn't that story. This is a story about my regular life that was ruined and changed all because of sex.

Where should start?

Well I was awoken by rays of sunlight seeping through my curtains _WAIT wait that to early._ It seemed like a normal day everything was fine mom cooked breakfast, we all ate together, I went for a jog with Aidan(very tiring might I add), took Abby to collect flowers and she made me a pretty flower crown. And now that I think about everything was too ok, the sky was too blue and clear, the sun was too bright, and had I just paid attention to the signs maybe I could have changed what was to come.

But to continue the worst day of my life, after grocery shopping with my mom she dropped me of at Javan ,the devil's spawn, house. Javan was my boyfriend he was set to be a great man. He had kind, loving, genuine parents, he was an alpha, he was next in line to be king of the werewolf species. As I knocked on the door one of their butlers answered. He led me to the the living room and I sat on one of the posh couches.

"I will let Master Javan know of your arrival, do you need anything" he asked

"No I'm fine, thank you" I said with a smile as he walked out of the room. My mind started to wonder. Javan has been trying to get me to have sex but I really don't want to because he's not my mate and I'm an omega I only want to have sex with my mate. And when ever I say no he gets mad because he can't get his way and we end up arguing. In the midst of my thinking Javan came down stairs looking for me.

"ASH you alright" he asked as he looked at me wearily.

"Ye... yeah I'm fine" I said giving a smile he didn't look convinced.

"You know your not that good of a liar" he said with a smirk.

"I'm just nervous on whether I got that job or not, the manager called me and told me to come in today" I said still lying and now I feel bad about it.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me" he said raising his hands up in surrender.

"Don't do me like that Jay" I said pouting.

"Ok I'm sorry come here" he said as he opened his arms to hug me. As I walked to him he embraced me in his arms and swayed a little.

"Now are you gonna tell me what's really wrong" he asked as he placed his chin on top of me head. I sighed as he rubbed my back.

"The reason we have fighting you know the 's' word" I said whispered the last part. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at me.

"Hmmm I don't know any s words guess you'll just have to say it" he said.

"Ugh you know sex" I said whispering. He started to laugh.

"Why are you scared to say it it's just a word" he asked moving his head to look at me.

"Because I've never even thought about it and um" I said blushing in looking down from his gaze.

"And because you the perfect innocent omega that always does right and listens to his parents and follows all the rules" he said as he grabbed my chin and lifted so I could look at him. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"That's why I love you baby, but come on we been together for almost four years and we haven't done anything, at least try for me" he begged as he did the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and looked down, I hate the puppy dog act.

"I guess" I said as I rolled my eyes. He kissed my forehead and held my hand as he led me upstairs to his room.

After I enter he closed and locked the door. I followed him to his bed and sat down. He scooted closer to me and he started to kiss me I kissed back. As the kiss got deeper he layed me on the bed. He hovered over me as he looked me in the eyes and gave me a reassuring smile. We started to kiss again and now it was getting heated my hands were tugging his hair and his roamed my body. Then I got that feeling in my stomach, that feeling I get whenever I'm about to do something wrong or when I lie. As Javan hands went to unbuckle my pants I grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked at me.

"What" he asked sounding irritated.

"I don't know I'm just not ready" I said looking away from him.

"Oh really" he said as he rolled his eyes. He then moved to sit on the edge the bed facing away from me. I crawled over to him as I put my hand on his shoulder he shook it off

"I thought that manger want to talk to you , you wouldn't want be late and ruin your perfect image" he comment was full of sarcasm. The little jab he took hurt and my eyes started to sting because of the tears.

"Yeh you're right, I better go" I vigorously wiped my eyes and got out the bed to to leave. As I made it to the door I turned to look at him he was in the same spot, facing opposite of me.

"Love you" I said lowly as I opened the door.

"Yeh if you loved me you'd do it" he said. I stopped and turned around.

"And if you loved me you won't force me to do it" I said raising my voice slowly. He jumped up and got in my face.

"How is asking you to have sex with me forcing you" he raised his voice a bit. I backed up a bit.

"BECAUSE TRYING GET ME TO DO SOMETHING I DONT WANT TO IS FORCING" I yelled. He stepped up closing the space between us.

"WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT YOU" he asked. Typical alpha, always want to have authority.

"YOU" I yelled back, backing up until my back hit the wall. Shoot our arguments have never been this intense. As he walked up to me he put his hands on both sides of my face.

"Who you talking to" he said and as he blinked his eyes turned red. And all confidence left my body. Because as I remind you our arguments have never gotten this heated.

"Jay.... Javan" I called because when werewolf alphas get in their alpha mode they get scary.

(a/n Asher's face at the moment)

"I'm a alpha DO NOT defy me" he used his alpha voice. I whimpered hoping he would wake up. Then I remembered the butlers.

"HELP HELP HEMMMPSDVSH" I yelled until he put his hand over my mouth.

"Silence" he looked me dead in my eyes.

"Master Javan is everything alright" the butler asked as he made it up the stairs. As Javan turned to look at him I dropped to the floor and ran down the stairs and out the house. As I arrived to the bus stop I called the manager, she insisted I called her Margaret, to see if now was a good time to come by and she told me yes. As I arrived to the little shop I let out a deep sigh trying to let go of the nervousness. As open the door my presence was announced by the little bell on the door. Who I assume to be Margaret looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello dear, you're the young man I spoke to on the phone right" she asked as she wiped her hands and came around the counter.

"Yes ma'ma" I smiled back.

"Like I said on the phone call me Margaret now sit" she said as she walked to a table and sat, I followed her suit.

"So I just wanted to meet you in person to let you know you have the job" she said. I jumped up and hugged her. She chuckled

"Thank you thank you thank you sooooo much" I said after I let here go.

"Through the week come in at four after school has ended and on the weekend be here at 7 am is the alright" she asked as she stood.

"That's perfect thank you again" I said I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh yeah can you start Saturday" she asked

"Of course I can" I said excitedly. She walked back behind the counter as customers came in.

"Ok you apron and name tag will be here have a good day sweetheart" she said as she got their orders.

"Ok you too" I said as I walked out the door. I called my mom but all I got was her voicemail. As I continued home I remember how I found the little bakery shop walking home from school one day. As I walked on my street I noticed 3 extra cars at my house. I started to speed walk. As I place the key in the door knob the door creaked open. I walked in and smelled fear and confusion(A/n werewolves smell emotions just in case you didn't know). After going up stairs to look for anyone I went back down stairs I heard voices. As I stopped the stair squeaked. Gribblenibits. As I looked down there stood to very strong scary looking men. (A/n shits about get real 🍿😱)

"You can come with us by choice or by force either your coming with us" one of them said. As I thought it over he was right, so I put my hands up and slowly walked down the stairs. As I made it to the last stair, I was grabbed roughly might I add. They dragged me through the house and out the back door. As we continued to the woods behind our backyard I heard tussling. As we made it to the unannounced destination, I was shocked at the scene before me.

"Ahhh our audience has arrived, time to start the show" Javan said walking around and clapping his hands.

"Javan what are you doing" I asked. As I looked at my family they were in the same position as me, but my dad and brother were being held by more men.

"This is the show my sweet innocent Asher" he said manically getting in my face.

"Get out of his face" my dad barked at Javan. Javan turned and looked at my dad

"Well let the show start bring him forward" Javan said with a smirk. As the men dragged my struggling dad forward.

"Javan what are you doing" I asked he turned his head to me and smirked.

"Javan" I warned. He walked to in front of my dad.

"Harold, the root to a beautiful tree" he said eyeing my father. My father growled.

"Feisty" he said as stood in front of him. What happened next was so fast I almost didn't process it.

"NOOOOOOOO" I screamed and started to thrash as Javon pulled out a knife and sliced my dad's throat. Blood started to gush out of the cut. My mom, brother, sister started to scream and ask what's wrong. I tried so hard to break out of their grip to help him. I looked at him helplessly as the light of life left his eyes. I started to cry. After they realized he was gone the just dropped his body like he was nothing. Once I everyone else seen what happened my family went chaotic. But it was no use the guards were stronger than all of us.

"You're sick" my brother yelled at Javan as he started to transform.

"Use the silver on him" Javan said. One of the guys pulled out a syringe full of liquid silver. He then jabbed the syringe into Aidan's neck and injected it. In a matter of seconds Aidan starts to stream in pain as he body thrashed and twisted. They let him go and he fell to the floor and continued to thrash. A mixture of blood and silver started to ooze from his mouth, nose, and ears. This continued for five minutes, while me and my mom tried to break their grip to reach him. Until the thrashing slowed continuously, then he just stopped. My mom broke down and my little sister just stared as though she was in shock.

"Very vivid performance, two down two to go" Javan started as he stalked towards my mom.

"Please Javan I'll do whatever you want, just please please stop this" I begged through my tears.

"Shush love it'll all be over soon" he said to me, his words made me cry harder.

"You know I have some mercy for you Sandra only because you've always been nice to me, BUT don't get me wrong you're still dying it'll just be quick and painless" he said like he was happy with all this.

"Any last words, just thought I would ask" he said while shrugging his shoulders. She asked him something I couldn't hear what she said. Javan moved to the side. As I looked at her she looked me in my eyes.

"Asher baby remember that no matter what I love you, your dad and brother loved and will always love you, Abby loves you too. Just please remember baby we all love you and will love you forever and always." Her words touched my broken heart. They all are dying because of me. My cries turned into uncontrollable sobs.

"I love you guys too" I said with all the heart I had left as I continued to sob.

"Abby mommy loves you remember that please" she begged my little sister.

"I love you too mommy" she cried back.

"Touching" Javan said as he smirked at me.

"SHUT UP" I yelled at him. He seemed unfazed by it. They lowered my mom to her knees and Javan walked behind her and grabbed her head. As I closed my eyes he twisted her head, I still heard the snap and my sister's screams. After opening my eyes I looked at the lifeless body of my mom.

"Now it's time for the final act" he said as he walked to Abby.

"Please don't do this you've won, I'll do it, you can kill me but please leave her out of this" I pleaded.

"If my memory serves me right you were just swooned by that Valentine's Day card she made you one year, it was in the shape of a heart right, how about she gives you her heart and I don't mean theoretically" he said as he eyed me.

"Javan I'm begging you please don't do this" I begged. As he squatted to get eye level with her he placed his hand right where her heart should be and he turned to look at me with a smug smile. I closed my eyes.

"Oh no open your eyes you're gonna want to see this" he said. She started to scream, I closed my eyes tighter.

"If you don't open your eyes she's gonna have a long painful death, I'm not moving until you look we can be here as long as you want" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I opened my eyes and lost it, I couldn't process this.

"There we go now time to finish the show" he said. He looked me dead in the eyes as he ripped her heart. And for the first time since we been out here it was dead silent. No screams, no cries, no struggling, just silence. Then there was a thud. As I looked down there was a splash of blood on me, I continued to looked down at the ground and there lied my sister heart in front of me. Javan started to laugh and walked away so did the men with him. As the men holding me let me go I fell to the ground. I felt nothing I was, motionless, senseless, emotionless. I'm a no longer a person just a object taking up space.

**End.**


	3. Pain

_Pain is a feeling your body can not register -?_

There I was motionless. The guy that claimed to love me just brutally slaughtered my entire family. I sat there staring at their bodies hoping, praying that if I stare long enough they would get up and assure me everything would be fine but that never happened. As realization and shock set in I began to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes as I calmed myself. After a couple minutes I finally calmed down and called the police. After they arrived, I was escorted back to our house and questioned. Once I explained what happened the PSA(Police of Supernatural Affairs) had to be called and took over the investigation. After re explaining everything they said they would keep me updated on everything and that someone from the council would get in contact with me. They let say goodbye to the bodies before they took them the morgue. After contacting my grandparents , my family all sent condolences and said they would be as soon as possible. After taking a long shower, I laid in bed and cried myself to sleep with only the echoes of my cries through this now empty house to accompany me.

...............

My alarm woke me up like usual. But unlike the usual I didn't smell my mom cooking breakfast,my sister laughing at cartoons, my dad knocking to make sure I was up, or my brother singing loudly in the shower. As I got out of bed with a sigh I stretched. I cried in the shower. I don't know why but I just prayed they would be down stairs when I went into the kitchen. But they weren't, and realized set in again. As I walked out of the front door. There were news stations in the street yelling questions at me. Ignored all of them and continued on my walk to school.

Once I made it to school, everyone would stare at me or whisper, but being a werewolf I heard everything they said and gossiped about. One rumor was that Javan got me pregnant and my parents wanted me to get a abortion. After the girl that said the rumor to her friend I cleared my throat. They both jumped and looked at me shocked.

"Really" I asked. The both just stood their with mouth open trying to think of a lie. And that infuriated me.

"HEY EVERYONE STACY JUST SAID THE REASON MY FAMILY WAS MURDER WAS BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT AND THEY WANTED ME TO GET A ABORTION FUNNY THING IS IM A VIRGIN. BUT STACY ARE YOU A VIRGIN" after asking my question everyone in the hallway looked at her. She froze and got buck eyed like a deer in headlights.

"THAT'S OK I'LL ANSWER FOR YOU, NO YOU ARE NOT AND SINCE WE ARE SPREADING RUMORS I HEARD YOU HAD THE WHOLE BASKETBALL TEAM AND YOU'RE WORKING ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM. AND IM SURE YOU'VE HAD A COUPLE SLIP UP. SO HOW MANY ABORTIONS HAVE YOU HAD" and again she was a deer caught in headlights.

"I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT TOO, IN THE LAST TWO MONTHS YOU'VE HAD SIX, YES YOU HEARD ME RIGHT PEOPLE SIX ABORTIONS" As I finished that last sentence everyone gasped and stared at her. I got my book out of my locker.

"And from now spread the rumors about yourself" I said with venom dripping from my words. Slamming my locker closed and walking to class I heard her sniffing as she ran past me to go to the bathroom. After making it to home room, I was early so I chose a seat on the front of the room since my usual seat would be in the back of class beside Javan. After taking out my book, notepad and pencil I looked up at the board and when me and the teacher made eye contact she gave me a sympathetic smile. I started to take down notes, the first bell rung and students started to walk in. As Javan walked in he went to his normal seat but didn't sit down. I felt eyes on me then I heard Javan tell the guy sitting beside me to move and find another seat. I prayed the guy would stand his ground and not move from his seat, he did at first but then Javan growled and the guy moved. I continued to focus on my work. Then a note was thrown at me, but I just left it sitting there. Then another was thrown and another, and when one more was thrown again I finally decided to open then. The first said "Daddy can't save you now 😈", the next one stated "You can't cry on mommy's shoulder anymore" my eyes started to sting. The next note said "Silver + Aiden = ☠️" and the last note said "How does it feel to have someone's heart" after reading that I grabbed my things and darted out of the classroom. And thankfully the teacher didn't stop me or ask any questions. As I made a dash for the bathroom I passed a few parents and teachers giving me sympathetic looks. Once in the bathroom I threw up. Getting a piece of gum to chew out my backpack, I exit the bathroom as I turn the corner to go back to class, my phone buzzes.

_Grandmama_ 👵🏽💕 _: Hey baby me and your uncle just made it into town do you want us to get you anything._

_Me: Yeh can you come get me from school?_

_Grandmama_ 👵🏽💕 _: Of course, but why are at school?_

_Me: I'll explain later._

As I left the bathroom I headed towards the office where my grandmama and one of my uncles waited. Me and my grandmama looked at each other and just hugged and cried. Once we calmed down we headed to the car. After arriving home I went and sat on my bed and more family arrived. I just stayed in my room staring at the wall listening to every console each other. Then I heard the arrival I was waiting for my Nanna. She sped walked up the stairs as I ran out of my room to meet here.

"NANNA" I yelled as I hugged here.

"Hey my baby" she said as she hugged me back.   
As we let go we looked at each other and tears started to form in our eyes.

"Don't you start that crying on me now baby" she said as she wiped my eyes. She hugged me once more then led me down stairs.

"Do you want to go for a walk" she asked me. I just nodded my head as we headed towards the front door. 


End file.
